Traditional handles only enable the utensil to be raised vertically. If the utensil is to be inverted, the lid has to be held with one hand against the utensil, using the other hand to raise and turn the utensil.
This is a very difficult operation and is practically impossible to perform if the utensil is of large size or weight.
Moreover known handles are generally of limited extension and in particular do not extend in correspondence with the free edge of the utensil, this often leading to annoying burns.
Known handles generally do not interfere in any manner with the cooking utensil lid, which may therefore be positioned incorrectly on the utensil, causing the cooked food to splash or escape.
Furthermore if the food is to be strained after cooking, a colander has generally to be used, this not always being to hand and in any event being relatively bulky.